Different Start
by WeirdKookie7012
Summary: It pretty much started with the Sage beating The Juubi, and Kronos eating his children. But, was that all? Maybe they needed a different start. Not time travel. AU. Femnaru! M for safety.
1. Moment of Love and Lost

**I DON'T own anything of great value…yet.**

…

The entity looked at the globe in front of him. It had only been a couple years since he was born but he already looked like an adult. Even so, it was not like he was going to just overthrow his parents. No, he was going to enjoy his "childhood" a bit. The man looked back at the globe and sighed. Life was so boring. He spun the globe while looking for something remotely interesting.

'_Fishing. Not interested. Hunting. Just did that. WHY IS NOTHING INTERESTING GOING ON!?'_

The entity decided to look at the globe again. This time with concentration so intense that he could see all the puny mortals.

He turned until something caught his eye. It was a beautiful young women sitting in a field. She had what he thought was the most beautiful golden hair and the bluest eyes. He definitely wouldn't mind passing time with her. Why the hell not?

He appeared at the edge of the field and mentally checked himself. '_Hair? Check. Clothes? Check. Dazzling smile on a gorgeous face? Double check.'_

With confidence, he strode toward the girl. When he was behind her, he frowned. She had not turned or noticed his magnificent grace and elegance as he walked. _'Oh well, can't be helped.'_

He cleared his throat and the girl finally turned to him. "Yes?" she said.

His heart jumped a little. "You must make love with me."

An awkward silence settled. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said make love to me."

The silence, once again, settled. The girl finally spoke, a prominent tick mark showed on her forehead.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? DO YOU THINK I'M SOME KIND OF PROSTITUTE? DO I LOOK EASY TO YOU?"

"No… I… uh…just…"

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK UP TO ME AND HAVE YOUR WAY?! WELL, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" and with that last rant, her leg shot up and kicked him in the balls.

He immediately doubled over in pain while the girl walked away indignantly.

…

The next few days, the male felt different.

His mind couldn't help but wander to the girl. She was so beautiful. He glanced at the globe and looked for her. He found her in her house cooking. _'Wow,' _he thought. _'She's beautiful even when she cooks.'_

He sighed. Even he knew he majorly screwed up. He continued to watch her work.

The girl walked over to her door when she heard a knock and opened it. Two men grabbed her and dragged her outside.

"She is quite a beauty. She will definitely fetch a high price." The first man said. The second man nodded in agreement.

The girl struggled to get free and screamed for help which earned her a punch in the gut.

"Woo, she is a feisty one. I think we should inspect the goods to make sure they aren't damaged." The man said with a sneer.

The two men pinned her down and started ripping her clothes off, while she struggled to claw them and kick them off. They ripped the dress and reached to touch her when they flew to the side.

The girl took this chance and crawl for cover. She saw a man looming over the two men who had kidnapped her. The man gave a sharp kick to the head and the two men were sent flying in to a tree. The bodies fell to the ground and they were dead.

The man turned and walked towards her hiding spot. She screamed and kicked at him to get away, but he kept coming. She was shocked when he knelt down and hugged her.

"Shh…shh…Everything's alright. Everything is going to be okay. You're safe now."

That was the last straw. She broke down and cried in his arms as he rocked her to sleep.

…

Over the next few days the man took care of the girl now known as Naomi. She was wary of him at first but his act of heroism for her had warmed her heart a bit. The more they spent time with each other, the more the fell in love. It was only a matter of time that Naomi finally accepted the man's advances.

…

It had been around a year since he first caught sight of Naomi, and Naomi was now 6 months pregnant. During the first month, he had told her his true identity and she had accepted him. That was one of the happiest days of his life (another would have been the day he found out he was going to be a father). Today, however, was not a happy day. He was summoned by his family to accept his role as a deity and claim a position for himself. That would mean leaving his beloved, which he did not like to do especially since it was starting to get close to the baby's birth date.

You may think that he was overreacting, but things like sorting out roles and such could take a long time depending on his siblings. In fact, it could even take years, not that the other immortals cared since they had all the time in the world.

…

It has been about three months since he left Naomi's side. She understood his need to leave, and he regularly sent her gifts to remind her that he loved her very much. When he was not involved in the matter at hand, he would watch over her to make sure she was okay.

Right now, he was very nervous. He watched as Naomi breathed heavily. She was going into labor. It pained him to not be with her at this stage so he sent her calming thoughts and memories of the times they were together. She screamed as she pushed the baby, and when it finally came out after a tiring labor, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"**Are you okay?**"One of his siblings asked.He responded with a quick nod.

He couldn't wait to see his child. As if Naomi heard his thoughts, she rearranged the blanket that the baby was in so there was a clear view of it. He smiled at the sight of the beautiful baby girl that was asleep in his love's arms. Relief and happiness filled him. Those feelings were short lived.

He stared in horror as a Drakon broke down the door of the house and headed to Naomi. He raced to the doors but was stopped by his siblings.

"**Where are you going?**" They asked. "**We are not finished claiming roles and domains.**"

"**Damn the roles and domains**," he yelled. He pushed his siblings off him and vanished.

…

He appeared in the house. He froze at the sight of the Drakon eating his Naomi. Anger blinded him as he raced to the Drakon. The creature did not see him coming. It hissed in pain as the man pounded it into the ground. The man kept pounding and pounding even when the creature was already dead and was disintegrating into golden dust. After the Drakon disintegrated, he was still. Tears pricked his eyes as he held up the remains of his beloved. Her once warm and whole body was now cold and desecrated.

He set the body down and looked around. His child was nowhere in sight. Once again, grief gripped his heart. The image of his baby, which was once a picture of happiness, was now taunting him and reminding him of what he had lost. He didn't even get to hold his child.

He hated himself for not being able to protect his both his lover and his child. With a new determination, he stalked back to his siblings to claim his place.

…

The man was now officially married. The lost of his mortal love was too much so he was now married to his immortal sister. He had overthrown his father and taken his place as King of the Titans.

**He is Kronos.**

…

**How was that? Did you like it?**

**You must be wondering what happened to the child? Find out next chapter!**

**Please comment or review and let me know if you have any qualms.**


	2. His Massive Balls (M for Misunderstood)

**I DON'T own anything of great value…yet.**

…

Kronos looked upon his sister/wife with disgust. He had heard the prophecy where his children would overthrow him. 'If they think I'm going down with a fight, then they've got another thing coming!'But if his lost daughter was the one to take over, he would surrender peacefully and even advise her.

That was another reason why he hated what ever child that will be birth by his 'wife'. They were practically guaranteed to be immortal when he didn't really want them, but his lost daughter, though she may be stronger than regular humans, was most likely mortal and he had lost her.

…

One by one Kronos swallowed his children. He even hated the way they looked. Even though his daughter was just a baby, he could tell that she would inherit her mother's splendid hair and eyes. None of the children he had was even close to those features. Kronos was concentrating very hard.

An idea came to him. If his children overthrew him he would most likely be locked up in Tartarus, which was in the Underworld, and if he was in Underworld he might be able to be near his love and daughter. There wasn't much of a chance of seeing or touching them but just speaking to them or being near them was enough.

Rhea came up to him with the baby Zeus rock. He knew full well that it was a rock but the idea he just thought of was too much to let go. He made a convincing show of eating the 'baby' to fool his wife. He was a little disappointed with her acting though. He could swear even the blindest person could see the happiness light up her eyes as she thought he fell for her act.

Now, he would wait.

…

In a distant land that you will guess correctly the moment I mention one of the people there, destruction was everywhere. 'Why?' you might ask. It is because two extremely powerful whatever-they-are-called were fighting for supremacy.

The Sage of Six Paths and the great and powerful Juubi were decking it out.

"Rock!...Paper!...SCISSORS!"

The two whatever-they-are-called (I mean seriously, the Sage is definitely more than the average human and the Juubi is…well…the Juubi.) shot their hand/tail-thing out. The Sage was holding scissors while the Juubi was holding rock.

"I win!" exclaimed the Juubi.

The Sage protested. "No, in this case, scissor cuts rock."

"No it doesn't! When has that ever been in the rules?"

"Yes, it does. You see, I'm like Chuck Norris; I'm so awesome that I can beat everything! Also, the scissors could be made out of diamond."

The Juubi snorted and smirked. "Oh yeah! Why don't we test that out! What if the rock was made out of diamond?!"

"You're on!"

The two enemies charged towards each other. Instead of going at it with each other, they ran past each other. They left no rock or house unturned. It was a little sad if you thought about. The fight wasn't really deadly, it was all the looking for stuff and running around that was causing the casualties and destruction.

After a few moments, they both came back with an armful/tailful of diamonds.

"HA! I have more diamonds than you."

"Oh, shut up!" The Sage grimaced. "That wasn't even the official round."

The two weirdoes sat down and began making their diamond scissors and rocks (that will be needed for multiple trials to make sure things are fair). After they were done crafting, they inspected the other's work.

The Juubi laughed at the small scissors. "HAHAHAHA! You think that will be able to scratch my rocks. You've got to be joking!'

"Not everything is about size!" The Sage shot back.

Juubi grinned. "Awwww. You're just jealous that my balls are bigger." As if to emphasize his point, he patted the massive diamond rocks he made.

"Seriously, how did you make them that big?"

"Exercise. That is one of the reasons why I'm strong enough to make them this big. After my exercise regimen, not much can take all I've got."

Suddenly, the two beings got serious.

"Ready when you are." The Sage said as he grabbed his scissors while Juubi grabbed his massive balls.

**BOOM!**

'_What the fuck was that?' _They thought.

The Sage put down his scissors while the Juubi let go of his balls, and they walked over to the impact crater.

In the middle of the blanket was a beautiful baby girl.

The girl cooed when she saw them. The two beings felt a funny feeling in their chest.

The Sage was the first to break the silence. "I've decided. I'm going to take care of this baby."

The Juubi frowned at this. "Wait! You can't just claim her like that. I want to take care of her too."

The villagers (victims) who felt the fight momentarily stop started poking their heads out of their house. Dread filled them as they watch the two beings bicker over who takes care of the baby. 'At this rate, they are going to fight again,' was the thought of the general public.

One woman mustered her courage and walked over to the beings.

"H...Hi," the woman stammered before calming herself again.

"WHAT!" the beings shouted, glaring at the other the entire time.

"Wh-why don't you both take care of her? I mean, people usually have two parents, so why not act like the girl's parents?" The woman started to have courage the longer she talked. Behind her, people were encouraging her to act as peacekeeper.

Both the Sage and Juubi stared at her. 'Why didn't we think of that?'

The Sage agreed with this proposal. "Okay," he started. "I will be the dad and you can be the mom."

Once again, the Juubi frowned. "Why do I have to be the mom? Why can't you be the mom?"

"Because you don't actually have a gender, you're just a mass of sentient chakra, while I am biologically male." The Sage yelled in frustration.

"That doesn't mean anything! One word: transvestite!" the Juubi roared.

"I don't want to be a tranny."

"Do you know how homophobic you sound?"

"I bet that's not even in the correct context."

"**ENOUGH!**"

They turned to the woman. She couldn't believe how childish they were.

She took deep breaths before she began. "First of all, being the mom is not so bad. It is said that children are closer to their mothers…"

That was all she was able to get out before they started fighting again. This time it was over who would be the mother.

"You just said you're biologically male."

"Oh yeah! Well, with my power I now declare that all males can be females."

"What power! Just moments ago, you were thinking of sharing chakra with the world. By the way, that is so stupid."

"Well, I've changed my mind. This will now be a dictatorship where I'm the mom!"

Things continued on like this until the woman, once again, told them to shut up. She then explained the relation ship between parent and child.

"Let me finish. They say that the child is closer to the mom but learns from the dad."

Then, one of the villagers yelled out, "Yeah! So being a dad is totally awesome."

There was another shout, "NO! Moms are WAY better than dads."

One be one, the villagers came out to add their own opinions. There was a long debate and it is said that it might have caused some divorces but, oh well, back to the story. And that was the start of a unique family. The Sage and Juubi were the parents, the newly named Shintoku Soshina* was the child, and the courageous woman was the forcefully name godmother.

…

**Did you like it?**

***Shintoku means Divine virtues (It will be Naruto's surname. That means the Sage and the Juubi plus the godmother will take up this name.)**

**Soshina means small gift (This will be the actual name.)**


	3. All Good Things Must Come to an End

**I DON'T own Naruto or The Percy Jackson Series. If I did, I would have probably died from exhaustion.**

…

Kronos was stuck in Tartarus. Apparently, being cut into pieces hurt more then he thought. No matter, now he had to find his Naomi and his daughter. He waited until he was sure no was around before diving into his senses. He stretched his senses to find them.

He waited…

…Then he smiled.

He was able to locate Naomi. He tried to use his will to call out to her in hope that she would come. His heart soared as he felt her presence approaching him.

…

While Kronos couldn't physically be with her, he sneaked a part of him out to meet Naomi. Oh, how beautiful she was. Even death couldn't take away her beauty. The only thing that was wrong with her was the mournful expression she wore.

"**What's wrong?**" he asked.

"She's not here." She breathed. "I-I couldn't find her anywhere. I don't know where our baby is." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I tried waiting at the entrance for her but I still couldn't find her." Tears had started to run down her cheek. "D-Do you think she's still alive? Do you think she's okay?"

It pained him to see his love this way. "**Yes**" was his answer. Of course he didn't truly know but he felt that it was the right answer. His heart felt a little lighter when he saw Naomi relax a bit.

Yes, all he could do right now was hope.

…

"Come back here, my little fishcake!" Kyoko cooed. It has been 15 years since she was forcefully named Naru's godmother and, right now, she was playing hide and seek with the girl.

"Gotcha!" she yelled as she picked up the ball of yellow from behind a chair. The ball instantly burst into a fit of giggles.

There she was, her Soshina.

_[Flashback]_

_Kyoko rubbed her head. Being a peacekeeper was tiring. But still, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of the new family._

_In the distance was a man with silver hair and ripple eyes standing next to a figure that could pass for both a man and a woman. In their arms was a beautiful baby girl. They were the new Shintoku family._

_She gave one last smile and turned to walk away._

_She didn't get far. A hand had stopped her. She turned around and saw the family right in front of her. "Yes? What is it?"_

_They frowned slightly at her tone, but then they smiled._

_The Juubi was the first to speak. "You're not so bad lady. My partner and I have been thinking and we have decided we want you in our family!" Emphasizing its point by striking a pose._

_There was no answer and an awkward silence passed through. The Juubi turned from the dramatic pose it did to look at her._

_She was shocked. She could honestly say that being invited into this, uh, unique family was the last thing she had expected._

_The Sage spoke, "So, what do you say? Want to be part of the family?"_

_Kyoko looked at the family once again. She inspected each one, but what stole her heart was the little girl. The moment their eyes met, the baby cooed and reached out for her._

_And that was the beginning of Shintoku Kyoko._

_[Flashback End]_

Little Soshina giggled while her godmother tickled her. She truly loved her family. Her parents and godparent always spoiled her and made her feel loved.

"Soshi-chan, would you like a snack?" Kyoko asked, smiling down at her goddaughter. Even though 15 years had passed, Soshina aged only five years.

Soshina smiled with delight. "Can I have miso ramen and fishcakes?"

"Of course," Kyoko replied. Soshina had always loved ramen and fishcakes ever since she first tried them. Every snack time since then, Soshina has ordered ramen with fishcakes without fail.

…

Kyoko growled at anyone that came near her goddaughter. She looked at the cage she was in but didn't find any weak spots. She fumed at the events that lead to this.

_[Flashback]_

_She was busy chopping vegetables for tonight's dinner. Soshina was sitting at the dinner table, playing with her plush toy fox._

_Everything was normal…_

…_or they were supposed to be._

_Suddenly, all the lights went off and she felt something grab her. In the darkness, she heard a scream…_

"_KYOKO!"_

…_and then she blacked out._

_[Flashback End]_

She held Soshina protectively in her arms. There was no way she would let them hurt her.

Soshina sniffled. "Kyoko-chan, are mommy and daddy going to save us?"

She let the image of the sage and humanoid Juubi flash in her mind. "Of course. They would never leave us to stay here." She gave a reassuring squeeze. "I bet that they are coming to rescue us right this minute."

Soshina rubbed away her tears. "Really? Promise?"

"Yep! So remain strong for godmommy, okay?"

"Un!" (Yeah!)

…

They waited for a sign…any sign. They waited to see the two figures that would save them. It seemed like they had waited for a very long time, and they were starting to get nervous.

Where were they? Surely they would have arrived by now.

…

"Are they here yet?" someone asked.

"No. It's not like the lack of battle and death shows this." A soldier snarked. "Just shut up and pay attention. Those monsters can be here any min-"

His companion watched as his partner's head was chopped. He didn't even register it until his own head fell to the ground. Blood soaked the ground before them. If they had turned the corner, they would've seen the bodies of another patrol team.

…

"GET THEM!"

The soldiers charged at the Sage and Juubi with spears and swords drawn.

"AHH!"

"SPARE M-AHHH!"

"DIE M-…RUN!"

Screams filled the air as they were slaughtered. They didn't stand a chance.

The Juubi grabbed the closest person. "WHERE ARE THEY?"

"W-who?" the soldier squeaked.

"MY DAUGHTER AND FRIEND! WHERE ARE THEY?"

"They're in the courtyard. I told you so please spare me." The soldier pleaded.

The Juubi had already gone and left. A cry of relief left the man's lips.

"Oh thank Ka-"He was killed by the Sage.

…

The man held up the little girl. "H-hold it! If you come any closer I'll kill her."

Their bodies froze and their eyes filled with panic. "What do you want?" They whispered.

"Your power," he started. "Even though you don't do anything, you two are the most powerful beings alive. You're not even human and you can **order** us. Instead of us, you share power with this weak bitch." He yelled, pointing to Kyoko. "You selfishly decide to keep your power to yourselves while we are weak. **How dare you have that power? We are the ones who deserve it, NOT YOU!**"

The Sage and Juubi narrowed their eyes in anger. "Do you really think that? If so then…NOW Kyoko!"

Kyoko slashed the back of the man's knees with her chakra-covered hands but not before his blade slashed into the child he held.

"**NOOOOOOO!**" They cried as they rushed for Soshina.

Kyoko quickly slashed the throat before starting to heal Soshina. A moment later, the Sage and the Juubi were there to help.

Tears ran down their faces…her life force was fading. The damage to the organs coupled with the rapid blood loss was fatal.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Kyoko cried. "There must be something."

"There is," said the Sage. "But we won't be here anymore."

…

Soshina opened her rippled eyes.

She was alone. Her loved ones were gone. She would never see them again.

**She cried as the first snow of the year fell.**

…

**I hope you liked it.**


End file.
